Walt Disney High
by Dark Santa
Summary: New Story! I saw a few and wanted to make one. first chap isn't official just some planning
1. Chapter 1

Hi... this is my very first Disney Story...

Main Characters-

Rapunzel

Anna

Aurora

Phillip

Eugene aka Flynn

Vanessa

Esmerelda

Jasmine

Aladdin

Tiana

Naveen

Ariel

Eric

Prince

Snow White

Cinderella

Charming

Peter Pan

Charlotte

Tinker Belle

Clarence

Wendy

Esmerelda

Phoebeus

Elsa

Mrs. Porter

Janitor Tarzan

Belle

Adam

Gaston

Bimbettes

Kristoff

Hans

John Smith

Pocohantas

Mulan

Shang

Merida

Giselle

Some School Facts

Name: Walter D High Scool

Principal: Mr. Disney

Staff: 

Ursala's Math Class, 

Jane's art class, 

The Muses Music Class

Dr. Facilier's Social Studies and Writing

Tarzan the Janitor

Mrs. Odie the guidance counsular

Belle the student secretary...

Rapunzel the volunteer nurse

Elsa President

Lady Tremaine's Library

Megara: Dance class and Cheerleading coach.

Hercules: Gym

That's it... I guess I'll add more if I can


	2. Last day of Summer

"One Sunday night Tiana and Lottie were having a sleepover...

"So I decided that this year I'll get my prince!" Charlotte said... Tiana was sitting on her bed.

"You do that Charlotte... I don't really know what I'm going to do... for the fact that my school life is perfect," Tiana said,

"Tia honey; it's our junior year and you still don't have a boyfriend!" Charlotte said, "Like you can't say the same for yourself," Tiana said. "At least I'm trying," Charlotte said putting on some false eyelashes.

"Touche," Tiana said, she then took Charlotte's brush and started brushing her hair. Charlotte had silky soft sunshine blonde hair... Tiana still has those hard to find tangles in her perm. "So do you got anybody in mind?" Tiana asked

"You know that forgein exchange student?" Charlotte asked. Tiana shooked her head, "No why?"

"Well his name is Naveen... he's from Maldonia and he's rich and handsome and..." Charlotte said then squealed. "Have you met him Charlotte?" Tiana asked... Lottie paused... "Continue brushing..." Lottie said. "Charlotte... you don't need him, you're the richest girl in Disneyland and your pretty cute,"

"When you say cute it's not pretty cute... it's preppy, perky, cute kind of cute... I wish I was as pretty as you Tiana," Lottie said

"Aw that's sweet but maybe just maybe that maldonian guy will like you..."

"Yeah but you have some of them boys head over heels for you... what if he likes you?"

"I promise... I won't go out with him...mostly because I just know like three things, Naveen, Maldonia, rich."

The girls laughed. "Oh No! I forgot about the meeting!" Charlotte said, she ran through her walk in closet got her cheer-leaders outfit. "I'm sorry Tia but I gotta go... there's some movies on the shelf over... I'll be back at 10:00 promise... Daddy!" she said

Tiana shooked her head. "What a character that girl is

././././././././././././././././././././././

Tinker Bell was in her living room with so far Aurora. It's been 1 minute. "They'll be coming any minute..." Tink said, she heard a knock to see Charlotte la bouf, "Hey Diamond!" Tink said and dragged her in. "It's a meeting and only Artic Lights came in!"

Oh and just to say Tinker Bell decided to nick-name each and every cheerleader. These were some of the cheerleaders.

Tinker Bell (No Duh)

Charlotte

Giselle

Aquata

The Bimbettes

Cinderella

Periwinkle

Peter Pan (only for throwing and holding)

"Geez Tink... I think I saw Aquata in her car..." Lottie said...

"Good..." Tink said. "Peri!" Tink screamed. Periwinkle came in. "So we have 3 cheerleaders attending at least 5 more girls!" Tink said. Then a thunderous knock came. Tinker Bell opened the door to see her boyfriend. "Hi Peter!" Tinker Bell said smiling.

"So Tinker Bell… there's a time when man and woman like each other a lot but there's also a time where man and woman have to separate..."

"Peter Pan... are you breaking up with me?" Tinker Bell asked.

"I just don't think we're it..." Peter said. Tinker Bell let out a tear.

"I hate you!"

"Look Tinker Bell it's because..."

"Of that evil snake Wendy huh? She seduced you into liking her..."

"Um we hate to be a bother but..." Charlotte interrupted.

"Right... just leave Peter... I can't bear to see your evil yet charming face,"

Peter ran to his car. Peter looked at Tinker Bell it's better off she didn't know.

/./././././././././././././././././././././.././

Jane was cleaning up a day ahead before school started. "Excuse me Ms. Porter but I suppose I wasn't fired because this is my job..."

Jane looked up to see a janitor... "Oh it's just that I like..."

"Do what you want but don't clean anything else or I'm fired,"

"Oh I wouldn't be caught dead in a janitor outfit and mop," Jane joked. Tarzan examined

Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel were in the room. Rapunzel is cousin's with Anna and Elsa. "So Anna... what do you want to do for your first day of school tomorrow?" Elsa asked. "I don't know... I mean there is so many things!"

"I want to be a cheerleader!" Rapunzel said. "Please... Punzie... you'll have to cut your hair for any of that," Anna said. "I think I can braid your and make it at least up to your ankles... but Anna... you'll have to help me..."

/././././././././././

Belle's reading a book. _Come on Belle you can finish this! _she thought _Fiona let a tear come out her eye. "I... I can't beleive you!" she stormed off. "See what you..."_

"Okay, I can see why this book is unpopular... but can't resist!" _"...did?" Phineas yelled at Vanessa __**(**_**LOL). **_He ran after Fiona. "Fiona... I love you and... I can't let anybody else hurt you... including me..." he took broken glass and cut himself. "Phineas!" Fiona yelled_

"I see what point the author's trying to make..." Belle said. She then pushed her wheelchair to her laptop. She opened it. She got her blog. Belle's Books. She put in her passcode.

Welcome Belle! The blog website said. She pressed the write article button. They had a big blue space.

She typed...

Hello book fans... once again it's me Belle and this summer book is Fiona's Lust.

Before you do any of those request... I'd tell you I do not read those popular books. Like Hunger Games and Twilight Saga what you mccall it. I may if I'm tempted but I won't review.

Fiona's lust is about a girl and her ever-lasting love for a man named Phineas.

I for one think it's boring. The author failed to show angst. I think there was supposed to be a lesson in this? Sereiously I'm 15... I don't need any of that stuff. The publishers were NY Publishings. "Were you high when you published this? This is very bad... her lust for Phineas wasn't so strong... and the end Phineas died... and Fiona being that idiot wait... Dreadful Writing? I'm sorry if you want bad writing on purpouse read Fiona's Lust, then Finn's lust, then Lady Rainicorn's lust!

I read this whole book mostly because I know you guys wanted a summer book all year so I picked a random book in the romance section. Judge me...

Belle

/././././././././.

Ariel was super bored... it's offically her last day of summer and tomorrow is her first day of Freshman year. "Hey Aquata... how was your first day of High School?"

"Suckish..."

"Attina?"

"Sucky..."

"Adella?"

"Suckalisious,"

After a trial of suck... Ariel decided... her first day will be suckish, sucky, suckaliscious, sucktastic, Cool! Naw suckingly and suck.

"Now's your turn to hold the tradition..." Adella said, "And to help is our over protective dad..."

"And the bag..." Aquata mentioned. "More like a sack!" Attina said, "How could we forget?" Adrina asked. "He made it... more like he found it," Alana said

"That's not very nice..." Ariel said

"Neither is the bag..."

Then Ariel's father bursted in. Ariel's sisters sat back at their bunk beds. Attina oldest just sleeping over was at Aquata's bed.

"Ariel... look what I made!" he said. He got out a brown bag with a twist... sequins! It wasn't a bookbag it was more of those hand bag thingys.

"Oh daddy it's beautiful," Ariel said looking at her sisters. "Daddy's Girl!" they chanted

Ariel blushed as Triton held up all his girls. "Yep...all,"

"Aw... thanks Daddy... It's pretty,"

Aquata whispered in Ariel's ear, "Fall in love with a guy he's dead meat..."

* * *

That's it! Next chap they'll be going to school.


End file.
